Eye of Love
by AuntJackie
Summary: Seth makes Roman feel better after his eye injury on Raw. SLASH, Rolleigns!


**A/N: Seth/Roman one-shot for one of my best Twitter buds, ChocolateEclipse, and for all Seth/Roman fans! **

Roman heard the door to the trainer's room open and shut but he didn't have to open his uninjured eye or move the arm sprawled over his head to know it was his lover who entered the room. His slow and steady footsteps approached the table Roman lay on until they stopped beside him. Roman could hear Seth's slow and even breaths, the sound growing stronger as his younger lover lowered his head down.

"Let me see,"

Roman finally opened his eyes but left his arm where it was. "Why? Never seen stitches on an eyelid before?"

Seth slowly smiled, calmly moving Roman's arm down to lie against his side. He scanned the older man's injury for only a few seconds before locking his brown eyes onto Roman's grey ones. "It's not that bad. I've seen worse."

"How nice for you," Roman let his eyes drift shut once more. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of black fabric the doctor had given him after stitching his eyelid. He tossed it towards Seth's general direction and knew he'd caught it when he heard the soft laugh.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"It is if you think it's an eye patch. Damn doctor actually wants me to wear one. He must be out of his goddamned mind," growled Roman in response.

Seth's answer to his annoyance was an increase in laughter and Roman slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised his younger lover would find the humor in the situation. In the year they'd been together Roman had come to realize that for every bit of frenetic energy Seth displayed on screen and in the ring, he displayed an equal amount of focus and zen in a difficult situation. Seth's calm attitude and ability to find humor in most situations had bought a balance to Roman's own excitable and cranky attitude and it was at a moment like the one they were in that reminded Roman how lucky he was. Only Seth's smile could make him forget the pain and annoyance of getting his eyelid stitched and the fact that he would have to wear an eye patch when not on screen to avoid infection. Because if the pain and annoyance weren't enough, he would have to resemble a pirate, as well.

Seth patted Roman's hip, wordlessly telling him to move over on the exam table. Roman shifted his body onto his side, leaving some room for Seth to sit.

"He's just trying to protect your eyes, Rome. And, as someone who enjoys looking into your eyes, I appreciate him for it." Seth smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair. Roman finally allowed a smile to curve his full lips. He reached up, grasping the back of Seth's head and pulling him down, sealing their lips. His tongue dove between Seth's lips, plundering his mouth leisurely. A moan escaped both men at the intensity of the kiss and they had to pull back to breathe.

"I love you," whispered Roman, his lips still hovering over Seth's. The younger man quickly nodded. "I love you, too."

Roman slid back on the table, sitting up and becoming level with Seth. He ran a finger over his lips before giving him another longer but gentler kiss. Seth ran his hand up Roman's thigh, itching to feel the skin beneath his ring gear. He pulled back and smirked, lowering his voice to seductively whisper. "Can we get out of here now? This pirate patch has given me an idea for when we get back to the hotel…"

Roman laughed and shook his head. "I'm not acting out a pirate fantasy, babe." He shoved Seth gently off the exam table before sliding off himself. "Let's just get out of here."

"Oh come on, Rome," Seth pressed his body close to his lover and twirled the patch around his fingers. "Pirates are sexy. You can be my personal Jack Sparrow."

Roman frowned. "Who the fuck is that?"

Seth laughed, looping his arms around Roman's waist. "Johnny Depp…the pirate movie he did…"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Seth? Johnny Depp turns you on and now is when you choose to tell me?"

"**You** turn me on, baby. Johnny Depp is just my pirate reference," Seth took Roman in his arms and squeezed the man into himself. The couple met for a kiss as they held each other tightly.

Seth pulled back and slowly unbuckled the bulky vest Roman wore over his shirt, keeping his eyes locked onto his lover's. Sliding his fingers under Roman's shirt, Seth peeled it up and off the older man's broad chest. He made his way slowly down his lover's body and sucked and lightly nipped Roman's nipples until they were hard as rocks. He dragged his body down along Roman's torso as he shivered with pleasure.

"Baby, anyone could come in…"

Seth smiled up at him and shook his head. "The door is locked and Dean is keeping guard. I told him I might take some time in here with you to make you feel better. And because you are just wearing too damn much…" He reached Roman's waist and quickly unbuttoned his pants, his fingers reaching into the boxer briefs to feel Roman's already wet cock.

A small drop of pre-cum leaked out and fell onto Seth's finger. He brought it to his mouth to taste while Roman watched him intently.

"You taste so good, baby."

Roman smirked down at him, his long fingers running through Seth's hair. "Then, why don't you go on and have another taste?"

Seth smiled, leaned down and started licking up Roman's shaft. When he took the head into his mouth, Roman grabbed a handful of his hair with both hands and held on as he inhaled deeply. By the time Seth worked the base of his cock into his mouth Roman was moaning and bucking his hips. Seth grabbed Roman's hips, trying to slow the older man down so he could take his time and enjoy his hot boyfriend writhing in front of him. Roman's cock leaked pre-cum into Seth's mouth as he continued sucking up and down his long length. Seth moaned around Roman's cock, the vibrations making the older man groan loudly and mutter obscenities.

"Fuck, Seth. I'm gonna cum. I want to be inside you, baby."

Seth let Roman slip out of his mouth and pressed one final kiss onto the leaking tip of his cock. He slid back up Roman's body, the older man pulling him into a fast and hard kiss. Roman lowered his hands to Seth's waist and unbuttoned his pants all the while turning them around and pushing him onto the exam table. He let his hands dip into Seth's underwear, cupping his ass in his hand before moving a finger to tease his entrance. Seth moaned softly and thrust his crotch against Roman's. The older man moved his hands to the front of Seth's underwear, stroking his leaking cock up and down and gathering as much pre-cum as he could before returning to Seth's hole. The younger man groaned, his head falling onto Roman's shoulder, breaking from the kiss.

"God, Rome, I need you so bad."

Roman pulled Seth into his arms and languished in the feeling of their erections pressing up against the others before turning him over. He lubed his cock with Seth's pre-cum then massaged his opening until he was begging to be fucked. Roman brought the head of his cock to Seth's opening and slowly pushed in, feeling Seth's body stretching to accept him.

"Feels good, baby?" he whispered in Seth's ear.

"God, yes," Seth moaned. Roman nuzzled Seth's neck, pressed kisses to his face and stroked his cock until Seth relaxed completely against him.

"Rome…more."

"All right, baby. I'll give you more." Roman said and shifted his hips to push his cock deeper into the beautiful man lying beneath him. When he felt himself being taken to his hilt, he let out a soft moan and lowered his head onto Seth's back.

"God, Seth, you feel so good!"

Seth tilted his head back as he felt Roman pull out and push back in. "You feel good, too, baby."

They started in a slow rhythm, with Roman leaning down over Seth. They kissed as they made love and stared into each others eyes. Brown ones looking up into grey, the two felt themselves getting lost in the other. Roman gripped Seth's neck, forcing his face to remain upward so their eyes could remain locked. With each thrust, Seth moaned, the sound fueling something inside Roman. Soon he wasn't able to hold back the pace.

Seth felt himself being thrust into with an abandon he not only wanted and matched but needed. He pushed back against every one of Roman's thrusts, squeezing him tightly from inside and Roman groaned.

"Fuck, Seth! I'm not gonna last much longer, baby,"

"Don't stop! Just keep going! Please, don't stop!" Seth leaned back into Roman's arms and let himself go as he was thrust into. Roman's lovemaking was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Baby, I'm getting close," Roman warned.

"Me, too. Almost there," Seth panted.

Roman slowed his rhythm down and used longer thrusts to massage Seth's prostate with his thick cock. Seth's eyes rolled back into his head and he squeezed them closed. Roman took Seth's cock in his hand and started stroking him while still thrusting inside him. Seth felt his arms begin to shake, unable to hold himself up any longer, his cum spilling into Roman's hand.

"Rome!" Seth shouted and felt Roman quicken his pace and slam into him again and again, drawing every drop out of him.

"I'm cumming, baby!" Roman felt Seth's ass spasm around his shaft as he came and spilled shot after shot of his cum into Seth. Roman kept moving until he couldn't any more and collapsed on top of his spent lover.

The only sound to be heard in the room was the heavy breathing of the two men. Roman ran his hands down Seth's side before lifting his heavy body off his younger lover. Seth looked over at him and smiled weakly. He slowly turned around and was quickly enveloped into Roman's arms.

"Guess we didn't need the eye patch after all." Seth whispered into Roman's neck.

"Nope." Roman pressed a kiss onto the side of Seth's head. "Still thinking about Johnny Depp?"

Seth laughed softly, holding tightly onto Roman's waist. He pressed a soft kiss onto his injured eye before dropping an equally soft one onto his lips. "Johnny who?"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Will write a more detailed one soon. Really love this pairing! Will also attempt Seth/Dean soon!**


End file.
